Lembrancinha
by Mari May
Summary: Junto de Pikachu, Brock e Dawn, Ash resolve visitar Misty em seu ginásio em Cerulean, enquanto tenta entender o estranho sentimento que nutre por ela... - AAML


Nossos heróis estão acampando no meio da floresta. Já é madrugada, e todos dormem profundamente (ou melhor, quase todos...).

- ...vai dormir, Ash.

- Hã?! C-como sabia que eu ainda estava acordado?!

- Pela sua respiração ofegante. E você sabe que não tenho sono pesado como a Dawn...

- Ah, sim... Eu só... Tô um pouco nervoso...

- Por causa de amanhã?

- Sim...

- Mas a idéia foi sua, ué! – Brock imita a voz empolgada de Ash, em tom de deboche – "Agora que a Dawn finalmente conheceu a May, tá na hora de conhecer a Misty, que a May já conhece! Que tal a gente fazer uma surpresa aparecendo no ginásio de Cerulean? Hein? Hein? HEEEIN?" – Brock volta ao normal – Palavras suas.

- Eu sei... É que não vejo ela há tanto tempo... Sei lá, é estranho...

- É... Desde aquela vez no laboratório do Professor Carvalho, né?

- Aham.

- Faz tempo mesmo...

- Brock?

- Hum?

- Posso te contar uma coisa?

- Claro. Manda a bomba.

- Eu não sei por que, mas... Toda vez que penso na Misty... Sinto alguma coisa crescer dentro de mim, um rebuliço no estômago...

- Olha, aqui não tem banheiro, mas 'cê pode ir ali atrás do arbusto, é tiro e queda!

- Não é disso que tô falando, pô!!!

- Hehe... Foi mal, não deu pra resistir!

- Hunf!

- Então, você sente "algo" quando pensa na Misty?

- É! E eu não sei explicar o que é! Você tem alguma idéia do que seja?

- Uhum.

- Me diz!

- Vai ser mais interessante você descobrir por si mesmo... Huhuhu...

- Aaah, me fala logo!

- Tô morreeendo de sono. Boa noite.

- Ei!!! Não me ignore!!!

Vácuo.

- ...ele me ignorou.

Revoltado, Ash resolveu ir dormir.

No dia seguinte, Ash, Pikachu, Brock e Dawn partiram para Cerulean.

Era noite quando chegaram ao ginásio. Viram uma silhueta feminina fechando a porta de vidro e correram até lá.

Ash gritou:

- Não feeechaaa! Espeeeraaa!

- Hã? E-essa voz... – ela murmurou para si mesma, erguendo a cabeça para olhar quem gritava – Ash???

- Arf... Arf... Oi, Misty... Arf... – ele disse, ofegante por causa da correria, mas logo se recompôs – Esta é a Dawn. Ela passou a viajar comigo, Pikachu e Brock depois que May e Max foram para Johto.

- Ah... – foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar, ainda surpresa por vê-los tão repentinamente.

- Oiê! – cumprimentou Dawn – Muito prazer!

- Hehe, o prazer é todo meu...

- O Ash andou falando de você...

- Ah, é? – ela lança um olhar reprovador para o mencionado – Espero que tenham sido coisas boas...

- Tenho amor à vida. – respondeu o rapaz.

Pikachu pulou no colo da ruiva.

- Nhaaa, que saudade de você! – ela disse, apertando o pokémon elétrico num abraço – E claro, é bom rever vocês, rapazes! – falou, sorrindo para eles.

Brock perguntou:

- Ei, Misty, as Irmãs Sensacionais estão por aí? – ele sorriu com malícia – "Sensacionais" em todos os sentidos, diferente da irmã mais nova... Huhuhu...

O rapaz mais velho mal terminou de falar e levou uma joelhada da ruiva no meio das pernas. O impacto foi tão forte que ele gemeu de dor e logo já estava no chão, com as mãos sobre o local golpeado.

Misty voltou-se para os demais e, como se nada tivesse acontecido, sorriu e convidou-os para entrar. Rindo nervosamente, morrendo de medo, eles assentiram.

Como Brock não conseguiria se locomover por algum tempo, Misty o arrastou para dentro e deixou o rapaz largado num canto qualquer do ginásio.

- Por aqui, por favor. – disse a ruiva, conduzindo Ash, Dawn e Pikachu para uma mesa, onde poderiam sentar e conversar. Os três deram uma rápida olhada em Brock, engolindo em seco.

Eles se sentaram e Misty começou a falar.

- E então? Estão só de passagem ou vão passar a noite aqui?

- Bom... Isso é com você... – Ash respondeu.

- Por mim, não tem problema. Você e o Brock podem ficar no quarto de hóspedes, e a Dawn, se não se importar, pode dormir no meu quarto.

- Se você também não se importar, tudo bem... – a outra menina disse.

- Hehe, claro que não! – ela faz uma pausa para mudar de assunto – Quer conhecer meu ginásio?

- Querer eu quero, mas... Acho que você e o Ash têm muito o que conversar.

O olhar maroto de Dawn disse tudo. Misty entendeu o recado, e corou levemente.

- Pikachu, que tal você me mostrar o ginásio?

- Pikatchú!

Então, os dois se levantaram e saíram dali.

Ash e Misty estavam de frente um para o outro.

- Hum... Eu esperava poder ficar sozinho com você, mas não esperava que fosse ser tão rápido...

- Hã?! – a ruiva se espantou ao ouvir tais palavras, ainda mais saindo da boca de Ash – P-por quê? – indagou, ficando mais corada do que já estava.

- Porque eu tenho uma coisa pra você. – ele disse, sorrindo com ar de mistério.

"Um anel de noivado!", Misty pensou, no auge do desespero. "Não, não... Aí, já seria demais... COM CERTEZA não seria o Ash..."

- Tcharaaam! – disse o rapaz, tirando algo do bolso e mostrando a ela.

"Ai, meu Deus! Jesus, Maria, José! UMA CAIXINHA DE JÓIAS!", ela pensou, aflita. "N-não pode ser! Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Ou pode???"

- Misty, você está bem? – Ash perguntou, vendo o quanto ela estava perturbada.

- Ah, desculpa... É a... É a emoção de te ver depois de séculos! Hohoho! – ela respondeu, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Ué, mas você estava tão bem agora há pouco...

Misty xingou Ash mentalmente.

- É efeito retardado. Nunca ouviu falar? A pessoa só sente a emoção do que aconteceu... Bom... Um tempo depois do que aconteceu. – ela respondeu, explicando como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Ah, sim!

- V-você entendeu??? – ela indagou, incrédula.

- Absolutamente nada!

A ruiva quis socá-lo, mas se conteve.

- Tá, vamos ao que interessa: toma, abre!

Cuidadosamente, Misty abriu a caixinha e finalmente descobriu o que havia ali dentro: um colar com um pequeno pingente de um boneco em formato de Ash. Ela arregalou os olhos esmeralda, fitando o objeto, e depois olhou para o aspirante a Mestre Pokémon.

- E aí, gostou? Você tinha me dado uma isca de anzol com seu formato... Então, eu quis retribuir com algo parecido... Mas sem meus amigos descobrirem...

- Uau... – ela disse, ainda admirada, retirando o colar da caixa – Obrigada, Ash...

- Posso colocar em você?

- Hein?!

- T-tá bom, desculpa... – ele disse, espantado com a cara que ela fez.

- N-não! Tudo bem!

- Ah... – ele sorriu e andou até ela, ficando em suas costas, Misty lhe deu o colar e ele pôs o objeto em torno de seu pescoço com muito cuidado.

Misty não acreditava que ele estivesse sendo tão cavalheiro.

Quando terminou, ele voltou ao seu lugar. Misty segurou o pingente com força e, fitando o rapaz, disse:

- Ash?

- Hum?

- Por acaso você... – ela hesitou em continuar, e seu olhar caiu sobre o pingente que segurava.

- Eu o quê?

- Você... – ela voltou a falar, ainda cabisbaixa – Tem pensado em mim?

- Sim.

- Com que freqüência?

- Todo dia.

Surpreendida com a rapidez das respostas e com a sinceridade emanada delas, Misty o encarou.

- E... O que... O que você sente quando lembra de mim?

- Algo que sempre senti por você, mas não sei dizer o que é. Mesmo quando a gente se separou, continuo sentindo a mesma coisa, não mudou nadinha com a distância. – Misty arregalou os olhos, perplexa, e ele prosseguiu – Brock não quis me dizer o que ele achava que poderia ser... Disse que seria mais interessante se eu descobrisse sozinho... Que raiva! Hunf...

A ruiva sentiu a face ferver por causa da conclusão a que havia chegado.

Então, ainda vermelha, ela disse, sorrindo:

- Sabe, Ash... Também tenho uma lembrancinha pra você... Mas eu esperava o momento certo pra te dar...

- Jura??? Legal! E o que é? – ele perguntou, entusiasmado.

- Há três anos eu tenho vontade de te dar isso...

Ela se levantou e sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Uau! Três anos???

- É... – seu sorriso se alargou – Fecha os olhos.

Ash obedeceu. De repente, tomou um susto ao sentir os lábios de Misty sendo pressionados contra os seus, e arregalou os olhos. Misty não se separou dele. Então, por impulso, Ash voltou a fechar os olhos e pôs a mão sobre o rosto corado de Misty. Ele próprio estava corado também.

Aquela, com certeza, seria a melhor lembrancinha que um poderia dar para o outro.


End file.
